


24 Hours A Day 🕛 Twelve PM (Tokudawara Gonzo)

by TheRainRogue



Series: 24 Hours A Day [✓] [13]
Category: Air Gear
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You sighed at the older male sitting on the apartment floor. He was moaning in pain.“What time is it?” His gruff voice grunted.
Relationships: Gonzo Tokudawara/Reader
Series: 24 Hours A Day [✓] [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770397
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	24 Hours A Day 🕛 Twelve PM (Tokudawara Gonzo)

  * **Genre** : Fluff ☁
  * **Word Count** : 100 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Gonzo ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Air Gear ☁
  * **Challenge** : Write a fic at 100 words or less ☁



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

You sighed at the older male sitting on the apartment floor. He was moaning in pain.

“What time is it?” His gruff voice grunted.

“Noon. Now get your hungover ass up. You have work.” You grabbed his hand, pulling him up. He grunted again, arms wrapping around you as his head fell onto your shoulder.

“I don’t want to,” He muttered into your neck.

“Tough,” you pulled him into a kiss before pushing him toward the bedroom. “Take a shower, get dressed, and get the hell to work, alright?”

“Yeah, yeah.” He pecked your lips before disappearing into the bathroom.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
